The Weekend Reunion
by bittuursweet
Summary: Sheldon and Amy haven’t been spending a lot of time lately being busy with work and wedding plans. They now have the whole weekend for themselves. But Amy has been on the edge lately.. because of a secret’s she’s keeping.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey!! I'm back after my writing hiatus! I actually didn't mean for this story to be M-rated. But it went that way. LOL! Also meant for this to be a one-shot but I think now it will be a multi-chaptered short story hehe. I hope you guys like this comeback story of mine!! I know it may be a bit OOC especially for Sheldon, and also this chapter will be super fluffy and sweet so you have been warned! Lol!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, favorite, follow, like, etc. Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **I own nothing, everything about The Big Bang Theory belongs to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady.**

 **(Sorry for any grammar/spelling error.)**

Sheldon and Amy have been engaged for a month now, and with all the wedding planning and working they hadn't been able to see much of each other for days now.

Amy has been spending time with Penny being the maid of honor, and Sheldon has been really busy with his work.

They really miss each other, but Sheldon has been leaving for Caltech real early for the past few days working on a research paper with Leonard while Amy has been busy shopping for bridal gowns and visiting the food caterer and attending to all the needed details for their wedding that she's been going home real late; way past Sheldon's bed time that she always find Sheldon asleep when she gets home.

They still sleep together though, snuggled in each other's arms but that's the only time that they've been spending together for the past few days.

It was only on a Friday when Amy realized that Sheldon didn't leave early for work as she woke up feeling the warmth and smelling the familiar talc coming from her future husband spooning her from behind with his arms around her and one of his hands cupping her breast.

She turned around to kiss his nose and he wakes up as she do.

"Good morning." she whispered

"Good morning."

"How come you didn't leave for work early?"

"I have today and the whole weekend off; Leonard and I are almost finished with our research paper and I told him I'll revise his work on Monday."

Sheldon murmured while his eyes are still closed and his hand now kneading Amy's breast like dough causing her to moan.

"Sheldon.. I have to go to work." Amy reluctantly sighs as Sheldon now nuzzles onto her neck and starts peppering her with kisses and nibbling on it.

"Stay, please?" Sheldon opens his eyes to look at the emerald eyes of his future wife as he starts unbuttoning her nightgown and removing the clasp of her bra.

"I..can't.." Amy barely lets out a whisper as Sheldon now starts suckling on her breasts and then pulling her in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"Are..you..sure? I..really..missed..you." Sheldon says between kisses.

Amy pushes Sheldon gently to catch her breath, looking flushed and crimson red, "I'm really sorry Sheldon, but I have a really important meeting at work today and I promised Stuart to help him with his shopping this afternoon."

This woke up Sheldon as he sits up and raises his eyebrow,

"Stuart?! Why do **you** have to go with him? Need I remind you little lady that you are already engaged?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Sheldon, he asked me to go with him because Bernadette's busy with Michael and Halley and Penny's also really busy with the details for our wedding. I don't see the problem with it. He needs an advise from a woman and I'm happy to help him. Two years ago you even paid him to go shopping with me when you would rather wait in line for some stupid movie screening than to spend time with me!"

Amy practically yelled as she arranges her bra back and puts her night gown back on and starts to get off the bed when Sheldon touches her arm to stop her.

"Amy.. I thought you forgave me for that?"

"And I did. But now you're making such a huge fuss over it and I don't see the logic behind your jealousy."

Sheldon pouts as he wanted to kick himself for being so stupid and selfish to even think of paying Stuart to spend time with his woman. _To think that he almost became Amy's boyfriend! Drat!_

"But what am I supposed to do today when you're not here? Are you sure you don't want to play hooky and stay?" Sheldon asks in a low husky voice as he starts to kiss Amy's neck again and lick her earlobe, knowing how much it makes her crazy.

Amy jumps off the bed, "Oh no, mister! I'm not falling for that today."

Sheldon doesn't realize how hard Amy was trying to hide her whimper and how badly she wants to stay at home and just spend the whole day with her fiancé.

"This meeting's really important, Sheldon. I can't miss it. I promise I'll be yours for the whole weekend. Just be patient, my sweet baboo." She says as she gives him a quick peck before running to the bathroom.

"Vixen." Sheldon whispered as he gets up to cook breakfast and plan his day.

Sheldon's breakfast schedule drastically changed when he started moving in with Amy. They started a routine wherein Amy makes coffee for herself, and pours orange juice for Sheldon and toast for the both of them, while Sheldon cooks the eggs and bacon.

While cooking, Sheldon slightly jumped when Amy wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck.

"Amyyyy... Don't get me all randy if you want to attend that meeting today." He warns.

Amy giggled, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist you." she says as she lets go of him to sit at the counter.

"What time will you be home?"

"Oh.. I'm not sure, but we could have dinner together. I promise to be home before dinner."

"Oh goody! I'll order some pizza and we can watch a movie afterwards."

"That sounds great. We can have a movie marathon and stay up late and also wake up late tomorrow and then we can plan what we'll do this weekend."

They ate their breakfast in serenity while discussing the progress of their works.

As Amy finishes her breakfast and places her dishes on the sink, she goes to Sheldon to kiss him on the cheek but Sheldon turns causing him to kiss her on the lips and he deepens it as he pulls her towards him while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hoo! Sheldon, I have to go. Don't miss me too much!" she says while removing Sheldon's arms from her waist and heads towards the door.

"Love you!" she yells.

"Love you too. Now don't have too much fun with Stuart!" Sheldon playfully glares at her.

"I promise I'll try not to." Amy winks at him and quickly leaves the apartment while giggling leaving a Sheldon that's starting to get jealous again as he tries to calm himself using Kolinahr.

 **A/N: I know, a short chapter LOL! I'm still trying to get back on track after my hiatus. Also you can follow me on Instagram for more frequent updates hehe. I got this idea because I watched the episode from Season 9 when Sheldon paid Stuart to go shopping with Amy and then he apologized and such and I started working on it right away! And yes, I know Mayim's vegan and I mentioned bacon here but is there such thing as vegan bacon? I'm not sure.. But Amy is different from Mayim I hope you guys can still accept this story :)**

 **Let me know your thoughts, suggestions, and opinions and please leave a review and check out my other stories if you haven't yet. Thank you!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys! Yay I finally finished Chapter 2 today. Okay I did not expect this chapter to go this way.**

 **Confession: I do not have outlines when I make stories, I just let my mind flow freely and then I type whatever comes to me. As most of you guys know, I like a little angst. So a little warning, this chapter contains a bit of angst.**

 **But I already have an outline for the next chapter so expect it tomorrow :-)**

 **Note: those in italic are Sheldon's thoughts.**

 **Again: I own nothing, everything about The Big Bang Theory belongs to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady.**

It was nearing 7PM when Amy came home and Sheldon was not happy. He had expected her to come home 30 minutes earlier and the waiting has been torture; coupled with all the scenarios a certain green monster's planting in his mind.

He had been lying down on their bed while waiting and thinking..

 _They're probably having a good time, having pumpkin latte and completely forgetting about our date!_

Sheldon pouts at the thought. He can't help it — he gets jealous easily. He knows he's not one to show his affection in public because he hates all those hippy dippy things and it worries him, an insecurity that he had for a long time, that Amy might find someone else who's proud to be with her even in public.

He snapped out of his thought when he heard the sound of keys and the door opening.

"I'm home!" She announced, as Sheldon emerges from the bedroom.

"Hello, Amy. May I ask what took you so long?"

he asked, folding his arms to show his annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I told you I had to go shopping with Stuart and he's kind of indecisive. But here I got you this."

She walked towards him and kissed him on his cheek, handing him a gift bag as he pulls out a limited edition 2018 Thanos Infinity Gauntlet.

"Oh, Amy!! You're the best." he exclaimed as his eyes lit up and he pulls her in for a gentle but passionate kiss.

Amy gasps as she felt a thud on her feet sensing that Sheldon has put down the gift and felt his fingers on her waist caressing it and traveling down to squeeze her bottom.

"Dr. Cooper! What has gotten into you?" she smirked at his forwardness.

"I just missed you so much. I've been thinking about you all day." Sheldon answers as he moves his lips to her neck, peppering them with kisses.

 _I'm so damn lucky._

"Well, Sheldon, let's order that pizza and start our movie marathon. We have lots of time for our frenzied love making. You have me all..week..end.."

Amy giggled and gave him one more peck before reluctantly pulling away and goes to order pizza.

Sheldon watches her intently before running towards her and wrapping his arms around her in a form of backhug, kissing her shoulders.

Amy puts her other free hand over his while she took their order over the phone.

"Look at you, being all touchy. Where's my germophobe boyfriend and what have you done with him?!"

Amy turns around when she finished ordering and wraps her arms around him in a boa constrictor hug with her face inches away from him, looking up at his ocean blue eyes.

 _I can't wait to marry you._

"Well, a certain charming vixen has cast her spell on him.",

he whispers as he moves down to kiss her again.

"I can't seem to keep my lips off of you. That's going to be a problem little lady!"

"Why would it be a problem? You can kiss me as much as you want." Amy tiptoed for one more kiss and made her way to the teal couch.

"Come on, mister! Let's get this party started. So, what movie do you want to watch first?"

"Can we watch Infinity War?"

"Sheldon, you've already watched that movie five times! And made me watch it with you for three more times! Can we watch something else?"

"Okay then, how about Black Panther?"

Amy sighed. "Proposal, how about we watch La La Land?"

"Counter proposal, we watch Wonder Woman, since it has all those hippy dippy stuff that you want, and then we can watch La La Land afterwards." Sheldon replied.

"Final offer, we watch Time Traveler's Wife, and then we can watch whatever superhero or sci fi movie you want afterwards." Amy raised her eyebrow.

"Fiiine. Boy, this is going to be a tedious two hours." Sheldon said as he leaned back on the couch.

Amy caught him rolling his eyes.

"Well Sheldon, if you don't want to watch it with me, why don't I just go to bed, and you can watch whatever silly movie you want!" she raised her voice as she slammed the remote on the coffee table and gets off the couch, stomping her way to the bedroom.

"Amy, wait!!" he runs after her and sees her lying on the bed.

"Why are you mad? What did I do? Is it your time of the month again? Well, based on my calculations it's not."

Amy got more furious.

"It's because you can't seem to care about what I want! I want us to compromise, Sheldon. If we can't even agree on a silly movie, how are we going to spend the rest of our lives together?!"

"I already agreed! What more do you want?!"

"I want you to take my feelings into consideration, Sheldon. Not just because you want us to stop bickering. Or just because you want me to stop nagging."

"Are you.. breaking off the engagement?"

He couldn't breath. He thought back to the time when Amy said she needed more time – he can't go back to that again.

"No, Sheldon. I love you and you know it. What I want is for us to understand each other's needs, and for you to not be selfish. All these years I've been understanding you, attending to your needs, not doing what you don't like, taking your feelings into consideration. Can't you do that for me?!"

 _Oh no. She's going to leave me._

Amy felt tears pooling in her eyes when Sheldon wasn't saying anything.

"Okay, Sheldon. I understand."

Amy got up and got her things and Sheldon was startled when he heard the front door slam.

After a minute or two, he finally had a grasp of what was happening and dashed to run after her, only to see her car already gone.

 **A/N: Whoo! What a turn of events. Amy seems a little edgy.. Hmm I wonder why. Don't hate me for this cliffhanger and angst please! Lol! And yes I know my previous stories have the same theme, I told you guys I like hurting myself. LOL.**

 **Please tell me what you guys think! Leave a review, favorite it, like or put it on alert to know when I update a new chapter!**

 **Thank you for those who reviewed so far. I truly appreciate them. And those who favorited it and put it on alert. Thank you!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3's finally here!**

 **Follow me on Instagram, or Twitter if you guys would want more frequent updates :-)**

 **I changed the summary because I changed the direction of this story while writing it. But rest assured, there's still going to be a lot of angst, and Jelly Shelly 'cause that's what we want right?? Hehe!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, all the curiosity and all the messages I've been receiving about this story.**

 **I'm sorry but I like to write cliffhangers. LOL! But when I do I update quickly. Hehe**

 **Anyway, enough about me.**

 **NOTE: Those in italic are either Sheldon's or Amy's thoughts.**

 **Sorry for any spelling/grammar error. English is not my first language.**

 **I own nothing, everything about The Big Bang Theory belongs to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady.**

Sheldon kept recalling what happened for the past hour to pin point where he went wrong, why Amy got so mad. But he just didn't understand what he did that made her run out of their apartment.

Running his fingers through his hair, his thoughts went to a scenario where Amy finds someone better, marrying him and having the perfect life that she deserves.

His heart starts to ache, he felt tears stinging his eyes, and he starts to pant frantically. He can't handle that.

Amy belongs with him. He belongs with her.

 _She's my heartworm._

He tried to calm himself,

 _Amy loves me._

 _Amy understands me._

 _She's the only one who does._

 _Amy wants to marry me._

 _She said yes._

 _Amy wants to procreate with me._

 _We've talked about baby names._

 _Amy's happy with me._

 _She's happy with me, right?_

 _I hate how clueless I am. I'm the worst. I won't be surprised if she does break off the engagement, or breaks up with me for good. I don't deserve her. I feel so stupid._

That's when he realized

 **"Can't you do that for me?!"**

 **"Can't you do that for me?!"**

 **"Can't you do that for me?!"**

It kept ringing in his ear, and the fact that he didn't answer right away because he was overwhelmed with the fear of Amy breaking up with him, made him run to find his phone to call her.

He tried calling Amy's phone, so that he can explain and apologize, but to no avail. Amy kept declining the call, and turning off her phone in the end. He tried calling Penny next, who told him that Amy's with her, but despite his constant pestering, she won't tell him where they are, as per Amy's orders.

"May I at least talk to her, please? I just really have to say something." he asked, still worried at Amy's outburst.

He felt relieved when he heard his fiancé's voice.

"Hello, Sheldon."

"Amy, I-"

"Sheldon, please just let me think for a while. I promise I'll be home tonight, I just need to think. We'll talk when I get home, please?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you. I love you." He felt like he needed to tell her that.

"I love you too." He sighed at her declaration. He knows that Amy loves him, it justs makes him feel better when he hears it.

 _Huh, I guess that's what Amy must feel as well._

He decided to just wait for her and ready himself for their talk, but suddenly he felt his eyelids drooping and getting tired; and that's how he ended up sleeping in their couch, where Amy found him when she got home at around ten in the evening.

Kneeling in front of the couch, facing her fiancé who looked really tired,

She thought back at the events that happened a few hours ago..

She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get out there before she said things she didn't mean and their fight gets bigger.

Wiping off the tears in her eyes, she dialed Penny's number.

"Hey Ames, what's up?"

"Penny, are you busy right now?"

"I'm actually still at the office but I'm finishing soon. What's the problem? What did Dr. Whackadoodle do now?"

"Nothing. We just had a silly fight. I just needed time to think. Can we meet at the cheesecake factory? Let's have dinner."

"Okay, Ames. Let me just finish some things. Meet you there in a few."

"Thank you, Penny."

Arriving at the cheesecake factory, she ordered her dinner, and wine for Penny, who arrived a few minutes later.

"So, what's the deal?"

"I don't know. We were planning to have a weekend to ourselves, and we were choosing a movie to watch and he just got real selfish about it and I got annoyed."

"Wow. That's kind of petty, don't you think? I mean we all know Sheldon, why didn't you just let him pick? I know you have the patience of a saint."

"But that's the problem, if I always let him get his way, how will our marriage life be like? I want us to be equals, not just always submitting to his wants and needs."

Penny raised her eyebrows. She may not be academically inclined as her friends, but she knows when something's bothering them.

"Okay, Ames. What's really the problem here? You and Sheldon finally have the weekend to yourselves and then you start a fight because of some stupid movie?"

Amy sighed. Well, better just tell her the truth.

"Okay, Penny. Promise me that you won't tell anyone else. You're the first one to know and I'll tell Sheldon later but right now I'm just freaking out."

"O-kay.." Penny tightened her grip on her wine glass.

Amy closed her eyes for a second, composing herself and thinking if it's the right thing to do to tell Penny. When she opened her eyes, and saw a waiting Penny, she finally decided to just tell her. She's her bestfriend. She trusts her.

"I-"

That's when Penny's phone rang.

"It's Sheldon. Should I tell him that we're here?"

"Please don't tell him our location. I can't deal with him right now. Just tell him I'm with you and I'm fine. I don't want him to worry too much."

Penny mouthed that Sheldon wanted to talk to her.

She sighed before taking Penny's phone.

 _You have to be strong._

 _You need time for yourself._

 _Don't let his deep voice melt you._

 _Don't cave in._

"I love you."

 _Ugh. He said it. Now I'm starting to cave... NO AMY! Get a grip of yourself! You need this time to think._

"I love you too."

She dropped the call before she even had the chance to run to their apartment and have her way with him.

"Well?" Penny was still waiting for her confession.

"It's fine. We'll talk later."

"Okay, what is it that you were gonna tell me then?"

She sighed,

"I'm pregnant."

 **A/N: What a roller coaster ride! Did you guys expect this news? Was it cliché? How's Sheldon going to receive this news? How did it happen? When did it happen? Ahhh so many questions but that's for the next chapters!** **Lol!!**

 **Let me guys know what you thought was going to happen or what you think about Amy's news.**

 **Please leave a review, or favorite, or alert on this story. I'd really appreciate it if you do!**

 **A huge thank you to those who did!! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, here's the first part of Sheldon and Amy's talk. This chapter got a little long so I decided to make two chapters out of it. I'm already working on the next one and I promise to upload it in a few hours :)**

 **Warning: Angst ahead!**

 **I own nothing, everything about The Big Bang Theory belongs to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady.**

 **Sorry for any spelling/grammar error~**

"What?!" Penny yelled, shocked at the revelation.

"Is it Sheldon's? How did this happen? When? Where??"

"Calm down! And of course it's Sheldon's!! I didn't have coitus with anyone else except him before and after we did it the first time!"

"Well... How did this happen? Are you on birth control? Did you use protection? I thought you guys only have sex once a year!"

"Okay okay! Are you gonna let me talk or are you gonna keep freaking out?" asked Amy as she raised one eyebrow waiting for her bestie to calm down.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just.. I didn't expect this. At all!"

Amy went on.

"Okay so.. it happened a few weeks ago, after my bachelorette party. You guys told me how crazy I went, and how great I was at river dancing.. So I kind of showed it to him.. and we got kind of frisky.. and forgot the condom." she explained, blushing furiously at the memory.

"How can you guys forget it?!"

Amy glared at her which made Penny purse her lips and stop talking.

"And no, I'm not on birth control. We have sex once a year! I didn't think I'd need to get it! I guess that's also one factor why we forgot to put on protection, we were too eager and missed the feeling too much. You know, now that I think about it.. Sheldon's been initiating unscheduled coitus ever since we got engaged."

"You little vixen!" Penny winked at her.

"Penny, this is serious. I'm scared at how he will take this news. I know he wanted to have a baby but that's just because he was excited about the success of our experiment." Amy sighed as she took a sip from her water.

"Are you sure that you're pregnant? I mean, how did you find out?"

"I told Sheldon that I was going shopping with Stuart, and I did..."

"Hold on.. You went shopping with Stuart?"

"He needed advice on what to get his sister's kid for her birthday, and you guys weren't available! Remember, I asked you to come with me?"

"Yeah, but I thought it's just us girls. Hold on, Stuart has a sister?! And a niece?!"

"Yes!" Amy rolled her eyes impatiently. "Are we gonna keep talking about Stuart?!"

"Okay! Sorry! Go on."

"I stayed a little bit longer because I wanted to take a pregnancy test, my period was late for two weeks now, and I've been feeling nauseous, moody and craving weird kinds of food; I thought it was just my period coming but I felt like I wanted to vomit when I smelled the chili from the hotdog stand in the mall. So I took the test, and it came positive."

"Did you check with the doctor? You know those tests aren't accurate."

"No, not yet. I just found out today. And I've been feeling anxious. That's probably why I had an outburst and got mad at Sheldon. I was scared."

"Look, just be honest with him. He can take it. You guys have broken up, and got back together again. I'm sure he won't go to that road again. He proposed to you, which shows that he's ready for a commitment. And plus he was really worried about you tonight."

Amy sighed. "Yeah, but we've talked before and he told me that I'm right to be worried about him having cold feet."

"Well, if he ever does have cold feet, I'll either tell on his mother, or drag him back to you myself."

Amy smiled at Penny's protectiveness.

"Thank you, Penny. Thank you for coming here tonight."

"Of course, Ames. I'm your best friend and you're mine, remember?"

Snapping back to reality, Amy saw her fiancé's peaceful face and moved a strand of hair from his face, causing him to stir and wake up.

"Amy? When did you get back?"

He asked as grabbed her hand, and held it, entwining their fingers together, bringing them near his face and soaking in the warmth of it.

Amy was touched and relaxed at this gesture.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just got home."

"It's fine. I was waiting for you anyway. I couldn't sleep knowing that you're mad at me. Have you eaten yet? Are you still mad? Are you feeling better?"

Amy smiled at his soon to be husband's questions. It made her realize that he cares.

"Yes, I ate dinner with Penny. No, I'm not mad anymore. I'm sorry about my outburst earlier. And no, I'm not feeling better. We still need to talk. I have something to tell you."

Sheldon sat up, still holding her hand and patting the space beside him signaling Amy to sit, when Amy heard a grumble from his stomach.

"You haven't eaten yet?"

"No." he answered sheepishly. "I was waiting for you. The pizza came but I didn't feel like eating."

"Sheldon! Let me heat it up for you. You need to eat."

Amy removed her hand and went to the kitchen, but Sheldon followed her. As she was putting the pizza in the microwave, she felt Sheldon's arms wrapping around her waist, hugging her from behind and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. I don't want to break up."

Amy turned around swiftly,

"What? Who said anything about breaking up?!"

Sheldon blinked twice. Fighting the urge to cry.

"I thought that's what you wanted. Based on the romantic movies that you make me watch, 'We need to talk' means one would like to break up most of the time."

"Oh, Sheldon."

Amy softly said as the sound of the microwave oven was heard and she went to fix the food.

"Here." passing Sheldon the plate, "Eat this first while I make tea. You'll be needing it, but I assure you I'm not breaking up with you, okay?" she kissed his cheek as he went to sit on the couch and she started making tea.

As she passed Sheldon's tea and wrapped her hands on her own mug, she took a sip from it and kept her head bowed.

There was a long silence before Sheldon finally spoke.

"Amy.. Just please tell me what's bothering you. Is it your health? Are you sick?"

"No, Sheldon. I'm not sick. Okay, promise me first that when I tell you, you won't run away from me."

"I promise."

"Okay."

She reached for her purse and took out the pregnancy test that she used when she first found out she was pregnant.

"Here." She handed it to Sheldon but he was hesitant on taking it but still did.

"Is this.. a pregnancy test?" he asked, putting down his plate to inspect the test more.

"Yes."

"And this is yours?"

"Yes."

"And this is.. a positive?"

"Yes."

"So..."

"I'm pregnant, Sheldon." she hissed, getting a little impatient at his reaction.

There was once again, a long silence, but this time it was Amy who broke it.

"Well, Sheldon? Say something."

He was still staring at the test. It was obvious that he was in deep thought.

"I'm sorry, Amy." he said, as he went to their bedroom, got his messenger bag, and left the apartment.

Amy was speechless. She didn't run after him because she was not surprised, but she felt tears building up in her eyes.

Tears finally fell and she kept sitting on the couch, crying quietly.

 **A/N: Another cliffhanger! Lol! Sorry not sorry for the angst, and the cliffhanger. Told you guys I like writing those hehe. So, where did Sheldon go? I thought he promised not to run away!! And yet he did. Oh Sheldon!**

 **Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me :)**

 **(Except if you're asking about future chapters! My lips are sealed! ;-) )**

 **Reviews are much appreciated!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Quick update~ Chapter 5's here! And longer than what I expected, too. Now onto the story...**

 **I own nothing, everything about the Big Bang Theory belongs to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake!**

After a few minutes of crying and realizing that Sheldon won't come back anytime soon, Amy packed a small bag and decided that she'll be living with her parents for a while.

However, sleep eluded her and she decided to forego traveling to her parent's house in the morning.

When she woke up the next day, she smelled bacon and eggs, and was highly confused if she was dreaming.

Walking to the kitchen, she found Sheldon, in his robe, cooking and doing their normal routine as if nothing happened which infuriated her.

Sheldon heard her coming as he turned around and went to her and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, Amy." he said happily while going back to cooking.

She was fuming.

"What the hell, Sheldon?! What's all this?! Last night I tell you that I'm pregnant, and you freakin' leave me – God knows where you went, and now you're going to act like nothing's wrong?!"

She was crying again. She couldn't help it. And it broke Sheldon's heart.

"I'm going to my parent's house. I'll be living there 'till you make up your mind about wanting to stat or wanting to leave me again."

She turned around but Sheldon ran to her , grabbed her arm and hugged her.

"No! Please don't go. Don't leave me. Please."

Sheldon whispered as he hugged her tightly.

"You promised not to run away! And you broke it!"

She yelled, while trying to get out of his hug and failing to do so because of her fiancé's strong arms.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I was just overwhelmed. I went to Howard's to ask him for advice. As you know he was afraid when he first found out that he was a father as well."

He kept hugging her tight until she stopped jerking and crying, but she just continued to stand still, not hugging him back.

"Why didn't you..just call him?" Amy said, between sniffles.

"I have no excuse for my behavior. I'm sorry. I truly am. I promised you I won't run away. I didn't – I just needed time to think." he softly says as he rubs her back and kisses the top of her head.

"Okay. So you're not going to hop on a train again? This is a huge change, you know." she murmured, calming down and finally snaking her arms around Sheldon, hugging him back.

She needed his warmth, it calms her down in ways she couldn't understand.

"I know that you know I'm not fond of changes, but ever since I met you, I started to embrace those changes in a good way. You changed me Amy – made me grow. And this is a good news! We'll finally have the possibility of having a child with superior intellect to rule humanity." he said with a crooked smile which cheered Amy up.

"You know that it's possible that our child will be a geius but not guaranteed! And we can't have him 'rule humanity'! "she playfully swatted his chest and resting on it while they kept hugging. "What if he aturns out not a genius? Will you still love him?" she asked, obviously worried at Sheldon's answer.

"Of course I'd still love him! I'd accept him wholeheartedly, because he's a product of our love – a mixture of our DNAs, a little version of you and me. And even if he's not a genius, I'm sure we can teach him things about Science which will make him or her highly intelligent!"

Amy smiled at the fantasy of them teaching their kid and it brought her to a smile as she looked up to Sheldon's ocean blue eyes for a really long time..

..before smelling a slightly burnt bacon.

"Uh-oh. I guess that batch's ruined. What do you say I cook a new batch and you get ready? We have a lot of things to do little lady! We have to schedule a doctor's appointment for you, shop for baby clothes, baby things, and we have to purchase books about parenting!" Sheldon said, making his way to the stove and slightly panicking at the overwhelming list of things that they have to do.

Amy hugged him from behind and felt him relax a little.

"Sheldon, it's the weekend. There are no ob-gyn clinics that are open. We can start planning this Monday, okay? I still haven't forgiven you for running away last night, though. I really thought you were leaving me."

"Amy, please know that I would never leave you and our unborn child. I love you. Always remember that, okay?"

"I love you too, Sheldon."

Sheldon turned around and they kissed passionately, before he pulled away to fix their breakfast – Amy taking the hint and going to the bathroom to shower and do her morning rituals.

During breakfast, there was a peaceful silence, which Amy broke with, "Can we please talk about it now? Do you have anything that you want to tell me? Or ask me?"

"How far along are you?"

"I don't know yet. I just found out yesterday, at the mall." and she went on and told him the same details that she told Penny the night before.

Sheldon suddenly walks to her and hugs her, stroking her back,

"I'm sorry. I know that this wasn't part of our plan. I know that you only wanted two kids and that you probably didn't want to have kids yet. I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

Sheldon was shocked at her reply.

"Why? Are you sure? We have our careers ahead of us and we still haven't won a Nobel prize. Are you sure that you want to see this through?"

"I knew it. You don't want the baby."

Amy started crying again. She's become overly emotional for the past few days and Sheldon understands that it's probably because of her pregnancy hormones.

"Of course not, I want it. I want to have a family with you. I wanted fifteen kids remember? I'm just worried about you. I will accept whatever you decide and support you."

"Really? What about your mother? What if she gives us a lecture about sinning?"

"Amy, you're my betrothed now. We're practically married. I don't think my mother will have a problem with us giving her a grandchild – with superior intellect nonetheless."

Amy chuckled as she started kissing him passionately, her hands traveling on his chest, his arms, down to his bottom and squeezing it. She let her tongue slide over his bottom lips, asking for entrance in which he gladly accepted.

They kept making out for a while when Sheldon pulled away the moment she started to stroke his member.

"Woah there little lady! What do you think you're doing?! There's no time for that! We have to buy you nutritious food, vitamins, milk, and I'm not even sure that it's safe for us to engage in sexual acivities while you're pregnant!"

"Sheldon, come on! It's fine! I thought this was going to be our weekend? I thought that we'll start planning on Monday?" she continued hugging him tightly, with him standing in between her legs.

"Excuse me, I never agreed to that. I remember because I have an eidetic memory!"

"Yeah but you agreed to support my decision and I decide to start planning on Monday and have you ravish me for the whole weekend."

 _Drat! Foiled by my own words!_ he thought

She started kissing his neck, and nibbling on it, licking the sensitive spot that she knows makes Sheldon crazy.

"Amy.. Please.."

"Please, what Sheldon?"

Amy smirked behind the kiss when Sheldon wrapped her legs behind him and carried her to the couch, with him sitting down on it and her now straddling him, as they continue their make-out session.

Amy smiles as Sheldon wipes the tears off her face, kisses her one more time and says "I love you."

"I love you, Sheldon. I'm sorry I doubted you. I know how much you've changed since we first met and you've taken my feelings into consideration. I know that you'll make a great father."

"And you'll be an amazing mother. I can't wait to meet our child."

 **A/N: No cliffhanger for now. I think the next chapter will be uploaded in two or three days. I still need to write the outline, and such.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you for clicking favorite and alert on this story! It really means a lot to me.**

 **Do you guys want me to write what happens after their make-out session? *wink wink* Or just continue on their plans for the weekend? Hehe. Let me know in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, everything about The Big Bang Theory belongs to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake~**

Amy started peppering Sheldon's neck with kisses and nibbling the sensitive spot below his ear, making Sheldon evidently aroused, more so when Amy ground onto him, while she was straddling him.

"Amy.." he whispered, while his hands travel to her breasts, squeezing them. "Is this safe? Can we still do this while you're pregnant?"

"Of course, Sheldon. It's perfectly safe. Women tend to have higher libido while pregnant, and right now I can't wait for you to ravish me." Amy said in a seductive tone.

She reaches for the buttons of his pants while Sheldon unbuttons her cardigan, and thereafter her blouse, slipping them off together, stripping her to only her bra.

"You look beautiful." he gasped while eyeing Amy from her hair down to her breasts.

Sheldon was disappointed when Amy got up but that disappointment was quickly replaced again with arousal as he watched his bethroted slowly take off her underwear in front of him.

"I love it when you call me beautiful."

she whispered as she removes her panties, throwing it at him. He catches it, and puts it on the right pocket of his pants, smiling mischievously at her.

She kneels down in front him, reaching for his pants and underwear, removing them simultanously, then she strokes his member, while maintaining eye contact with his eyes, of which the pupils are now dilated from extreme excitement.

"You like that, Dr. Cooper?"

She purred while she continued pumping him, climbs onto him, and straddles him once more before guiding his length to her core, both of them gasping at the feeling as she started to ride him to oblivion.

"Yes.. Amy.. Yes!"

"Oh God.. Sheldooon!"

Sheldon gripped Amy's waist while she continues to ride him, as he kisses her again – this time deeper and more passionate, as their tongues met, discovering each other.

His lips moved to her neck, her clavicle, licking her earlobes, and the top of her breasts, wanting to taste every inch of her.

"Sheldon... I'm so close.."

"Come, babe. Come with me."

He knew calling her that was the end game. He felt her walls clenching around his length as they felt complete bliss at their release, intoxicated by the pleasure of their bodies coming together as one.

Drained from their recent activity, they stayed at their current position while Sheldon rested his head above Amy's breasts as she continued hugging him, stroking the hair above his nape, and him stroking her back, while they calm down from their high.

"I love you so much." Sheldon murmured while trying to be awake.

"I love you too, Sheldon. Want to go to bed now?"

"Well.. I'm craving for a shower but right now I'm too tired. So yeah, let's go."

Amy led him to their bedroom and they slept soundly through the morning, with Amy resting on his chest and Sheldon's arms around her.

Sheldon woke up a few hours later and took a shower. While he did, Amy woke up disappointed that Sheldon wasn't beside her.

She pretended to sleep when she heard Sheldon turning the shower off, but was confused when she didn't feel him come back to bed. She opened her eyes to see Sheldon kneeling in front of her, their faces inches apart.

"Sheldon! You scared me!"

Sheldon chuckled. "I knew you weren't asleep. Your breathing pattern was different. Now, why did you pretend to sleep?" His face expression changes from confused to worried.

"Nothing, it's silly."

"No, come on. Tell me. We need to be honest with each other."

Amy sighed. She took Sheldon's hands in hers and entwined their fingers.

"Okay. I was kinda disappointed that you didn't wait for me to wake up. But I know that sleeping with me after coitus was already hard for you. I'm just overreacting."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Amy. I didn't think of that. And no, it's not hard for me, I love post-coitus cuddling with you."

"It's no big deal. It's not really important. Um.. I'm going to take a shower now."

Sheldon felt relieved when he saw Amy smile.

 _She is so understanding._

"Okay. Well, what do you want to have for lunch? Although it's already two p.m. but I'm famished."

he asked, kissing Amy's hand before letting her go.

"You can choose what we'll have. I'm fine with anything."

"No, Amy. I want to know what you want. Don't you have any preference? Especially now that you're carrying our child I want you to feel happy and satisfied."

"Well... I kinda want Asian fusion. But I know you don't want that. Penny told me. So you choose."

Sheldon felt a pang of guilt. He's always been selfish of his choices and not taking Amy's wants into consideration.

"No. I'm going out to get you what you want, and then on the way I'm going to get what I want as well. That way we both get what we want. Is than fine?"

"Really? Okay, Sheldon. Thank you. I really appreciate you doing this for me. But I have to tell you something first."

"Okay... What is it?"

"Look, I'm not sure that I'm pregnant, okay? I only took one pregnancy test. At the mall when I went with Stuart like I told you. But those tests are not really accurate. Please don't be mad."

"Oh. Well, um. Let me go get food first."

"Oh, okay."

 _He's obviously upset. Or maybe he's glad that he didn't need to have a child with me._

Amy expected Sheldon to kiss her on the lips but she got a peck on the cheek instead which she felt really disappointed with.

And so Sheldon left the apartment.

 _Wow, I've been getting disappointed numerous times today._

She sighed.

 **A/N: So is Sheldon mad? Sad? Happy? What do you guys think? Lol! Sorry for this possibly cringy chapter XD Let me know what you guys think in the reviews~ Will be working on Chapter 7 tonight as well. It will be Saturday night, and Sunday, the last day of their weekend. A lot of angst coming your way. *evil laugh***

 **Thank you for you reviews!! *heart***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the major delay on this. I know I said that I was working on it the last time, but then my personal thoughts got in the way and I couldn't do it. I also got sick. Anyways enough about me finally new chapter here yay!!**

 **A little OOC Sheldon, more of a filler and major fluff ahead! LOL!**

 **I own nothing, everything about The Big Bang Theory belongs to Bill Prady and Chuck Lorre**

 **I'm sleepy as I write this note so sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake! I sincerely apologize.**

 **PS: La La Land spoilers ahead. I only watched it recently LOL! If you want to understand this chapter more I suggest you go watch the movie OR search the plot line.**

Sheldon was walking back to their apartment after getting fusion for Amy, and pizza for himself.

He was in deep thought.

 _Am I excited? Or am I wishing that she's not pregnant?_

He's really confused of what he's feeling.

 _Do I want to start a family with Amy this early?_

 _Are we ready?_

 _Can we financially support a baby?_

 _What about his or her school?_

 _What if the baby doesn't become a genius? Can he accept that?_

Of course he can. Having a baby with Amy, a product of their love – means the world to him.

No matter how smart he or she is, he will love him with all of his heart.

He will try to accept whatever field he wants to major in.

He will always take care of her or him.

He won't let anybody hurt him.

 _What a hippy,_ he thought to himself, smirking.

When he arrived at their apartment, Amy was busy making tea.

"Hey."

She greeted him, glancing at his direction when she heard the door open.

"Hello. I've got Korean and Japanese fusion for you. And pizza for me."

"Ooh, that sounds great. I'm famished."

Sheldon placed the food on the island table while Amy went back to fixing tea.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, Amy stretching out her head to give more space to his traveling lips as she puts her arm on top of his.

"Mmm. Why do you always smell so good.." Sheldon whispered between kisses.

"Because you love me." Amy chuckled.

Turning around, she gave him a quick peck, making Sheldon raise his eyebrows at her as she playfully moved away from him when he tried to kiss her once more.

"You vixen."

"You bet I am."

Amy wrapped her hands around Sheldon neck, playing with the hair above his nape as she dives in to give him a hungry and passionate kiss, her tongue requesting entry as it glided through Sheldon's bottom lip.

He gave in and melted in the kiss as his hands travelled around her waist, tugging the hem of her cardigan, gliding down to her legs, bringing one up around his waist.

Amy pulled away after a few minutes and Sheldon groaned as she did so.

"Let's eat." she said innocently, winking at him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Sheldon swatted her bottom playfully.

"Don't think that this is over little lady."

"We have the whole afternoon and tomorrow to make love all we want. But right now I really want to eat. And plus I rented tons of movies for us to watch! Let's play a game later so we can decide who's choice we'll watch."

"Fine. But I'm warning you, Amy. I excel at many things. So choose your game carefully."

He raised his eyebrows once more, making Amy extremely aroused.

Damn, he is sexy.

"Amy, stop ogling at me or we won't be able to do anything but make love through the whole weekend."

Waking up from her trance, she smiled at him as she moved the food to the dining table.

After their late lunch and washing the dishes, Amy and Sheldon are now sitting on the couch, thinking of various games which they can play to make the decision.

"What about chess?" Sheldon suggested.

"You know I suck at that! You made me remember." Amy pouted.

"3D Chess?"

Amy glared at him."What about Pictionary?" her eyes lightening up, remembering the time she and Penny beat him and Leonard at every game.

Sheldon scrunched his nose.

"I don't want to play that. That game's silly."

"Really? But a bunch of video games aren't?"

"Hey!!" Sheldon whined.

In the end, they decided to play Boggle, in which Amy won after a few minutes and they're now cuddling in the sofa whilst Sheldon was still sulking.

Amy chose the movie La La Land. She loved romantic movies. Despite watching it for the fifth time, she was still crying by the ending, using Sheldon's shirt sleeves to wipe her tears.

"Amy! That's highly unhygenic! And why are you even crying? We've seen this move five times! We already know what was going to happen."

"It's sad okay! Two people in love, but not really meant to be. What if they were us Sheldon? What if we were never meant to be? What if you were meant to marry someone as good looking and as smart as you, and I'm meant to be alone forever? "

She said as she quiets down and her sobs growing louder.

Sheldon rolled his eyes at his emotional fiancé, but wrapped his arm around her tightly, the other hand wiping tears away from her face.

"Amy.. I won't let that happen. That guy was stupid, letting the love of his life go. Me, I'll never let you go. I already know the feeling of not being with you and it's not pleasant at all! I have already imagined you marrying somebody else and I can't take it. I won't let it happen. You only belong with me and I with you. I won't let you go. Never again. Trust me, hm?" he said as he pulled her closer to his chest, Amy finally calming down.

"Okay, I'm sorry for being such an emotional wreck. I love you."

"Yeah well, you're my emotional wreck."

Amy looked up at him and he knew she was waiting for him to say it back.

He chuckled.

Kissing her forehead he said, "I"

her nose, "love"

her right cheek, "you"

and her left cheek, "more."

Amy smiled at this gesture as she kisses him deeply, and them having another heated make out session before Sheldon pulls away,

"Well little vixen. Now that we've watched your hippy dippy movie, I get to choose the next one!"

"Are you sure you don't want to continue this in the bedroom?" Amy whispered seductively.

"Vixen. Stop using sexuality to get your way!" He said playfully, but obviously affected as he pushed Amy gently to his side, not know how she ended up straddling him as he was too engrossed in their lips melting on each other.

Amy giggled. "Wow! That's great control you got there."

"Well, you'll get your punishment later. When we finish watching Batman V Superman!"

"Sheldon... It's too dark for me."

"Hey! I watched your hippy dippy movie, we had an agreement. You promised!"

"Fine. Put it on. But I won't guarantee you that I will still be awake by the end of the movie."

She said as she cuddled closer to Sheldon, with a blanket covering them after he arranges the movie.

A few minutes into the movie, she got so bored that she started nuzzling in his neck, her hands traveling up his arms, to his shoulders, and the side of his jawline. Breathing on it, kissing it, running her tongue slightly on it, tasting it, Sheldon shifts in his seat, obviously getting aroused by this.

Sheldon pulled her up to him, again with her straddling him.

"Okay fine you win. But next time we're definitely continuing that movie."

he said as he carried her to the bedroom while her legs are still around him, unaware of the strength that the adrenaline rush gave him.

And they made love two more times, before sleeping the afternoon and night away.

 **A/N: Really short chapter. Sorry! But we have Sunday, and then the dreaded check up day! What will happen? Who knows?**

 **PS: Won't be updating as frequent. I'm waiting for inspiration to come to me. But I hope you guys will be patient.**

 **Thank you for the follows and reviews and favorites of this story! This story has the most following (and the longest fic I did!) and I'm so touched! I'm glad you guys are liking this.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews~**


End file.
